Driven by the fast advancement of applications in several fields of technology, such as cloud computing, autonomous vehicle, and virtual reality, the demand for increasing data throughput is greater than ever before. A typical hardware platform often employs multi-Gbps serial data links, such as PCI express, Ethernet, and serial ATA (SATA). The challenge for transferring data at such high speed with low-cost hardware, such as an FR4 Printed Circuit Board (PCB), is that a transmission channel through which the data is transferred, can cause severe inter-symbol interference (ISI) as a result of being high-loss, non-linear, and/or reflective. ISI degrades the data received by a receiver, such as a serializer/deserializer (SerDes) receiver, where the degradation can include reduced eye height and eye width of the received data signal. Such degradation can increase at higher speeds of data transfer, leading to errors in the sampling of the data signal.